


Never Ending Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Imagine from imaginexhobbit: Imagine being Thranduil’s first love but his father doesn’t want you two to be together because you’re not a royal.
Relationships: Thranduil & You, Thranduil & reader, Thranduil/Reader, Thranduil/You
Series: Tolkienverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It was love. A never ending and unexpected love. Both of you were surprised yet not. Despite your different statuses, you loved each other. But that wasn’t good enough. Not for the king anyway.

Your mother had been his mother’s hand servant, so you and Thranduil had grown up together and had been friends for many centuries. When both of you started to mature, you had started to gain feelings for another. You didn’t even verbally say it to each other. Both of you just knew. Eventually, both of you started to show your affection for each other in the open. Whenever you weren’t assiting your mother or not helping in the kitchen, you and Thranduil would take strolls in the garden or lie together in the library reading tales to each other. Your mothers were so happy for the both of you, but King Oropher was not. 

Thranduil was reading your favorite story to you, until the King had interrupted him. Thranduil was about to excuse himself, but Oropher stopped him, “No, I do not wish to speak to you. I wish to speak to Y/N.” Thranduil and you gave a confused look, “Come Y/N.” You nodded. You quickly kissed Thranduil on the lips and excused yourself.

You nervously followed King Oropher to the throne room. You stopped at the bottom of the steps and watched as he ascended onto the throne. He sat himself down and spoke, “Do you love my son, Y/N?

"Yes, my king. Very much.”

King Oropher narrowed his eyes, "Then you must leave him.”

“I do not understand-”

“You are not of royal blood. Your lineage will tamper the royal blood of this family.”

“But I love Thranduil and he loves me. Shouldn’t that matter?”

“Not even the slightest. Besides, he is to be betrothed to another elleth. One of royal blood.”

Tears started forming in your eyes, “Please, my King, you can’t-”

He stood and raised his voice. It echoed throughout the room, “I can and I will! You will be serving Lord Elrond’s daughter, Arwen, in Riverdell. You will be leaving tonight.”

“Tonight? That doesn’t give me enough time to-”

“Then you better get started. You are dismissed.” He waved his hand and looked at you no longer. Tears were streaming down your eyes, “Oh, and don’t even bother saying goodbye to Thranduil. He will be informed of your departure.”

You ran back home to meet your parents. You cried to them and explained your situation, “King Oropher just can’t do this!” your mother explained.

“He can. He is the king and we must do what the king orders whether we like it or not.” Your father hugged you tight.

“My sweet, Y/N. My poor little elfling. You will be back. Do not fret. I’m sure when Thranduil ascends the throne, he will allow you to come back.”

“What’s the point of coming back, naneth? When I return, he will be wed to another. I don’t think I could bare the thought of seeing him with someone else." 

"We’ll still be here, iell (daughter). Do not think about this matter no longer. You need to get packing.”

Later that Night

Thranduil hadn’t seen you for the rest of the day. He looked all over the kingdom for you and still hadn’t found you. So he went to whom he had seen you with last, his father. He entered the throne room to see his father dismissing one of his advisors. He walked up the steps and stood before Oropher.

“Ada, do you know where Y/N has gone?”

“I’m afraid she is no longer in Mirkwood, ion nin (my son).”

“What are you talking about?”

“She requested to leave and I granted her permission.”

Thranduil was confused. Not once did you mention to him that you wanted to leave. He would have thought you would want to stay and be with him, “Did she give you a reason? Did she tell you where she was going?”

Oropher shook his head, “I’m afraid I don’t know an answer to either question. I tried to reason with her, but she did not back down. She wanted to leave immediately.”

Thranduil felt his heart breaking, “She didn’t even say goodbye.”

A couple years later

Lord Elrond and his family were invited to the wedding of Thranduil and his future Queen. You tried to reason with Arwen that you didn’t want to attend with her. 

“Y/N, please! You are my dearest friend and I would rather enjoy your company there. You can even show us around the kingdom!”

“Mellon nin, please. I really do not wish to go back-”

“It would mean all of Middle Earth to me." 

You rolled your eyes. There was no getting through to Arwen. She didn’t know about your relationship with Thranduil. She didn’t know how much pain it would bring you to attend the wedding of your melleth. But because you cared for Arwen and she would never back down, you agreed to accompany her and her family. 

When you finally arrived, it pained you walking through the gates of Mirkwood. Happy memories of you and Thranduil had flooded your mind. Your eyes started to water, but you dabbed them before a tear could leave your eyes. 

"Y/N, are you alright?” Arwen looked at you with a concerned look.

“Yes, just a little tired.”

“Well, try to look alive. We are going to meet with King Thranduil right away.” Your heart sank. Meet him? Right now? You didn’t even prepare yourself for this. You didn’t think you were ever going to be in a five feet distance of him.  
You, Arwen, and her family entered the throne room. You stood behind all of them hoping to hide yourself from Thranduil’s view. You looked between the twins and saw him sitting upon the throne wearing the King’s crown. The sight of him was painful and breathtaking. You saw him smile and majestically glide down the steps to meet the noble house of Elrond. 

“Lord Elrond, how wonderful to see you and your family." 

Everyone reintroduced themselves and then you were the only one left, "And this is Arwen’s friend and servant, Y/N.” You looked to the floor and curtsied not making any eye contact with Thranduil. Your heart couldn’t bare it.

Thranduil felt a lump in throat as he laid eyes on you. You hadn’t changed a bit. You were as beautiful as the last he had seen you. He still felt that love for you thinking it was long gone. He looked to see that Elrond was speaking to his children, so this gave him a chance to speak with you, “Y/N, it’s good to see you again.”

Your eyes were still on the ground, “A pleasure to see you too, my King.”

He chuckled. Oh how you missed the sound of his chuckle, “How is it a pleasure when you haven’t even looked at me?” He took your chin and raised it. Your eyes met his. They were still as beautiful as before. 

You two stood there gazing into each other’s eyes. You still love Thranduil, he could see it in your eyes. And you could see in his eyes that he still loves you. That love, that never ending unexpected love was still there. And yet, you couldn’t act upon it. You never will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous: Hi there! i just read ur thrandy fic ‘never ending love’ and i loved it! can u pleeeaase write a sequel where thrandy realizes he still loves reader? thanks a tons!

The time you lived in Mirkwood started flooding your mind as you wandered the grounds with Arwen. You brought her to the garden and the library where you spent your time with Thranduil. It was all too much for you. Nonetheless, you had to keep a strong face for Arwen. You didn’t want her to see you in such an emotional state. 

You were walking down to the kitchens when you ran into Thranduil, “Oh! I’m sorry, my King. I didn’t see you.” Your eyes focused onto the ground.

“Why must you call me that?”

“Call you what, my king?”

Thranduil chuckled, “That. 'My King”. It’s so formal.“

"It is your title and a servant must call you by that title." 

"Y/N, look at me.” You hesitated, but heed his words. You looked at Thranduil,

“I may be King, but I am still your friend.”

“Yes, m-Thranduil.”

“Now, why don’t we go to dinner?”

“I can’t Thranduil,” He turned to you, “Servants aren’t allowed.”

“You may be a servant in Illamdris, but not here. You are my guest and I will treat you as equally as Lord Elrond and his family. Now come. I’m sure everyone else is starving waiting for me." 

You followed Thranduil to the dining hall. Thranduil called up a servant to set a chair diagonally to his and right next to Arwen. On the other side of Thranduil is his betrothed. She’s more beautiful than you imagined. You watched her talk to Lord Elrond and you saw how kind and genuine she is. You couldn’t find the heart to dislike her despite her wedding Thranduil. You ate in silence and listened to the conversations around you. It wasn’t until Arwen shook you that you realized you started drifting off somewhere else.

"I’m sorry, Arwen. What did you say?”

“I said you didn’t touch much of your food. Are you alright, mellon nin?”

“I’m just a bit tired is all. Excuse me.” You left the table without any other word.

Throughout all of dinner, Thranduil constantly glanced at you. You looked upset. He wanted to ask if you were alright, but he was constantly speaking to others. Then you got up and left. He made it his goal to see what troubled you.  
You didn’t go to your chambers. You needed fresh air. Your thoughts were swimming and you hadn’t realized that you were in the gardens. The cool air hit your face and you collapsed under a tree. Your heart was aching. You sat under that tree for what felt like hours. Then you saw it. The patch of lillies you loved so much. You approached the patch and picked a flower. You sniffed it and smiled.

Flashback

You walked hand in hand with Thranduil in the garden. You then spotted the lillies and approached them. Thranduil followed you.

“I’ve always loved lillies. I think they’re the most beautiful flower in this garden.”

Thranduil took the lily and put in your hair, “Your beauty is nothing compared to the lillies.”

You smiled and kissed Thranduil.

After dinner, Thranduil left to go find you. When you weren’t in your chambers, he knew where you would be. He approached the garden and saw you standing there. You were smelling a lily. He smiled as he remembered that lillies were your favorite flower. He stood watching you more. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to approach you. He just watched as you walked around the garden and smell the other flowers.

“Y/N!” Arwen ran up to you and Thranduil hid behind a pillar, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I must be honest with you, mellon, I regret coming here. The memories, seeing Thranduil with another, it’s far too much for my heart to handle.” You started to cry and Thranduil wanted to go up to you, hold you, ask you why you left. But again he couldn’t. He just watched as Arwen led you away and back to your chambers.

The day was here. Thranduil’s wedding day and for the longest time you thought you were going to marry him. But it seems not. You nervously twiddled your thumbs as you made your way to Thranduil’s chambers. You had to say good-bye this time.

You walked in and Thranduil was facing you, “Y/N? Is something wrong?”

“I-uh-I just wanted to say good-bye.”

“What do you-”

“I still love you, Thranduil. I am still deeply in love with you and I can’t bring myself to watch you wed another.” Tears were falling from your eyes, “I’m going back to Illamdris, back where I belong. This is the last you’ll be seeing me." 

You turned to leave, but was stopped by Thranduil’s words, "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me the first time if you still love me?”

“Because your father told me to. He told me because of my lineage there was no way of us being together. It broke my heart, but I had to do it. For the kingdom and for you.”

“Without consulting with me? Without even saying good-bye at least?”

“Your father told me not to!” You calmed yourself before things got out of hand, “But it doesn’t matter, you’ll be happy again and Mirkwood will have the Queen they deserve. Good-bye Thranduil.” You turned to leave and passed a servant entering the chambers. 

“My King, I believe it is time." 

Thranduil stood beside his soon to be wife holding her hands and looking into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with such love and kindness. He wanted to love her. He really did. But he couldn’t. His for her didn’t and couldn’t match how he felt for you. He had realized that his heart still belonged to you.

"Thranduil Oropherion, do you take this elleth to be your wife?" 

"I…I…I’m sorry, I can’t.” Everyone around him gasped. 

The elleth smiled, “You still love her, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I know-” She kissed Thranduil on the lips and smiled. 

“I understand. Now go get her before it’s too late.”

You were in the stables walking out your horse, ready to leave until you stopped to see Thranduil standing in front of you, “Thranduil? Aren’t you supposed to be with your Queen?”

“I am.” You gave him a confused look as he took your hands into his, “I don’t care about what my father said or what anyone else will say. I do not care that you are a servant’s daughter. I still love you and I am not losing you again.”

“But are you sure-”

“Melleth,” he brought your hand to his chest, “My heart beats only for you. It always has.”

Tears fell from your eyes as Thranduil kissed you. You felt his love and his passion. Never again were you two going to be apart. Never again was someone or something going to come between you two and your never ending love.


End file.
